Friday Night
by PrettyxInxSin
Summary: It's a Friday Night and Rigby left to kick it with Chad. Who's gonna entertain Mordecai now? Slash. AU. Lemony goodness and fluff. Mordecai/Jeremy. Song by Cobra Starship, and humanized designs by mookie000.


A/N: Unpopular pairing - includes the lovely Mordecai with a character who only existed for seven minutes in one episode. It's a languid Friday night and boys need something to do...

I have no regrets.

Enjoy! Reviews get cookies! Flames get a lengthy, angry rant from this author and I use the remaining flames to keep my room warm.

* * *

How he expected his weekend to begin was relaxing.

It started out with him being ready; anticipation had built up to have a sweet Friday night hangout with his best friend, Rigby. Instead, though, the brunette had opted to have some fun with Chad at a local bar, bidding the cerulean-haired man a 'see you later, dude!' before Mordecai even had a chance to shoot his mouth.

Well, so much for that plan.

With a slight sigh and a light shrug, he runs to the bathroom, spikes his bangs up, puts on an 'Obey' hat, changes his shirt into a baggy ebony-indigo tanktop, and walks out the door, driving mindlessly over to the nearest club.

"Yo. Twenty-five dollars and your ID."

Mordecai flashes his license and hands the guy the money, in a hurry to find entertainment. Moving aside, he swings open the door and lets the cerulean-haired man wander into the throbbing lights and pounding floor of the club.

It didn't matter who came to be his company, he took each one of their bodies and danced right behind them, keeping with the beat of each technological beat that produced a heated, electric sexual energy throughout the atmosphere.

Still, as time passes him by - body coated in a thin layer of sweat and clothes clinging a little tightly onto his lanky frame - most of his suitors were just women looking for a single-shot dance. They had no major interest in going home with him tonight, preferring to stick to their own intentions.

_/_Don't think I'm getting anybody tonight.../

_Yo check it out I've got a plan_  
_Here's my intention,_  
_The frat boys in the club are lame_  
_Let's start an altercation_  
_It's just what I'm used to_  
_Just want to fuck shit up_  
_I've got my whole damn crew _  
_Come on what you gonna do?_

Once the raspy voice of Cobra Starship strikes his ears, however, the artist stops deliberating on who's gonna be his partner tonight, preferring to let the music let him lose it.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it_  
_Got all the honeys in the club excited_  
_I kissed a boy just to start shit_  
_That homeboy was not about it_

His hips shake and move, popping to each colorful, vibrant beat. From the back of the club, it's not hard to notice - his colorful hair and risque moves stand out from the partnered grindings of most other people. With a smirk, a particular observer slips away from his original partner, sliding over behind the crowd of dancing bodies.

_I know it's wrong, but I don't mind_  
_I'm gonna start shit tonight_  
_I kissed a boy just to start shit_  
_Bitches loved it_

"Well, if it isn't my favorite pretty boy..."

And as soon as the music pops with a rhythmic clash, the male grabs Mordecai by the waist, pulling him close to the heat of his own frame. They start to move in time, one pressing forward while the other pushed back to create as much friction as possible.

_No you don't even know my name_  
_It doesn't matter_  
_Don't even front, you've got no game _  
_You're just a sucker_  
_So what now, I clowned you_  
_And I'm stealing your girl too_  
_She wants a secure dude _  
_And that's just not you_

After a minute, the artist glances back to see who captured him - after all, he hadn't had any luck getting another male to dance with him tonight.

"Hmph..." Heterochromic irises meet crimson ones, and a smirk fits his lips. "Jeremy..."

"Miss me?"

"Hardly."

"Ooh, you don't have to be so rude, Mordo..."

"Shut up and dance, white boy."

_I kissed a boy and they liked it_  
_Got all the honeys in the club excited_  
_I kissed a boy just to start shit_  
_That homeboy was not about it_

Knowing his captor made Mordecai dance /harder/, made him press his ass back into the albino's groin with every bit of power he had. This was the man that could /dominate/ him, and he'd be damned if he was about to let this fine piece walk away - exes or otherwise.

_I know it's wrong, but I don't mind_  
_I'm gonna start shit tonight_  
_I kissed a boy just to start shit_  
_Bitches loved it_

Picking up the pace, Jeremy runs his hands along his ex's lithe frame, anticipating only one particular ending between them after their little escapade of a dance. Finding the edge of Mordecai's tank top, he lets his hands 'casually' explore the artist's taut abdomen, leaning in to whisper hotly in his ear.

"I hope you don't have plans tonight..."

_Me and my bros that's how we roll_  
_You'll never know how far we'll go_  
_I'll grab some chump that I don't know_  
_And plant one right on him_  
_You're only here for our amusement_

Shivering with anticipation, Mordecai pulls himself free, only to turn around and dance face-to-face with the platinum-haired male. Fingers find themselves tangled into Jeremy's locks, and, to properly answer his question, the artist pulls him in for a hard, wet kiss.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it_  
_Got all the honeys in the club excited_  
_I kissed a boy just to start shit_  
_That homeboy was not about it_

They now had the attention of most of the club - while kissing, grinding, and dry humping were perfectly normal in their environment, two /men/ had yet to initiate anything. So far, the ratio of men to women was weak, and most partners were either both females or a man/woman combo.

Not like it bothered them. They continued to grind into each other, friction against their hardened members producing nothing but liquified sex as their tongues rubbed openly against each other.

_I know it's wrong, but I don't mind_  
_I'm gonna start shit tonight_  
_I kissed a boy just to start shit_  
_Bitches loved it_

Once the heat of the song ends, they part company, but only by mere millimeters.

"My place, or yours?" Jeremy hisses teasingly, raising his brows.

"Yours." Mordecai chuckles raspily with a brief wink.

From the club to the apartment, everything is heated tension - they both grope and kiss and talk dirty shit to each other until they both fumble up to the third floor in a tango.

Eventually, they hit the bed - foreplay is short, with hard kissing, sultry murmurs, and brief touching, before the pants on Mordecai are tossed over to the side and Jeremy is prying his legs open with his arms.

"Hm, fuckkkk..." He hisses, not even prepared for the platinum-haired male to slip his cock into the depths of his entrance, though enjoying it thoroughly all the same.

"Mh...just as tight as ever, Mordecai..."

They lock lips, and Jeremy starts to roll his hips into the artist, starting out slow and horribly torturous.

"Aaah...fuck..."

"Beg for it, pretty boy..."

"Oh, fuck me harderrr...mmh, uunh..."

Getting just what he wants, he willingly complies - their pace speeds up, and Mordecai becomes an incoherent mess of hot moans and groans. They go until the bed creaks, until the artist is close on the edge of screaming, until his frame stiffens up and he trembles and comes wildly all over the platinum-haired male.

Very few seconds pass before he goes over as well, spilling his seed deep into Mordecai's ready entrance.

"Haven't lost your touch..."

"Please. Pleasuring you isn't as hard as you think it is."

Pause.

"I should...well, dude, it's pretty late. Mind if I crash here?"

"Nah. Go ahead."

"Couch?"

"Why?" Pulling away, Jeremy starts to escape his clothes, tossing them to the side while he fishes around for some sweat pants. "My mattress is large enough. You don't need to sleep on the couch, dude."

"Sounds good to me."

Going out to get his pajamas and other supplies [Mordecai was careful - never knew who'd he crash with], he quickly runs out to the car, pulling his shoved items out from the back-seat and going back into the apartment.

Only then did it strike him in the frames that sat on the fireplace that something of cherished memory had sat- most of them were of Chad and Jeremy, one with Rigby and Chad hanging out over a video game, and one of -

/Us./

That was so long ago - it was a re-drawn photo done by Mordecai of them in the prime of their youth, pale arms wrapped around the platinum-haired male's shoulders, both sets of unusual eyes starting at him with mirth as smiles fit their lips.

Feeling his heart clench painfully, Mordecai quickly moves out of the front room and into the bathroom, changing into a cozy tanktop with the words "BlueJay" printed on it and some sweat pants. He pulls his bangs back with a red bandana tied around his head, briefly washing and rinsing his face off with the cool water running from the sink before patting his features dry.

/Hm...he turned the lights off already./

What a pain. Briefly groping around, the artist eventually finds a large area of the bed that he bequeaths as his for the night, nestling under the lavish covers.

Silence. Nothing but burdening silence that aches to be broken by some word, some action...

"Hey..." Mordecai murmurs, testing to see if Jeremy is still alert.

"Yeah?"

Clearly so.

"You still have that photo of us."

"…so?"

"Why? I thought you hated me."

"Tch. Come on, Mordecai, don't tell me you're that blind."

They both turn on their sides, blue meeting red as their gazes lock in the filtered ray of moonlight. "I thought you were smarter than that. You usually know when I'm putting up a front."

The artist snorts a little, moving closer on a whim – the distance of the sheets becomes nil as he ends up cozying into Jeremy's embrace.

"You've still got a lot of bullshit goin' on, dude. I can't /always/ tell."

"Like you're one to talk. You can't even tell your midget friend you love him."

"Shut up. I don't hear you getting on your knees to tell Chad how you feel."

A low growl escapes the albino's throat, though it isn't exactly threatening – not wanting to hear Mordecai come up with any more come-backs, he moves in and seals their lips together for a hard kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I need a reason to kiss you?"

He feels himself growing a little red, though over-comes his embarrassment by shifting himself to hover above Jeremy, leaning in and stealing a few more kisses.

"No."

"Good."

And so they kiss and murmur briefly for a good while, talking it out about what they were, what they had become, and what they will be. Eventually the soft conversation and gentle kisses put each other to sleep, and they stay in each other's hold until the brilliant noon.

Perhaps this wasn't meant to be, but, it was salve to the wounds they both bore from their past.

Mordecai found that his weekend was far better than just simple relaxation, by the end of it.


End file.
